


Jungle Fever

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Tora gets a lovely surprise for his birthday.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an AU story to MPL. I'm only borrowing these characters, they belong to Lilydusk. Just any idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I got it out. Also, this is my first story in a long time, so bear with me. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Opening the door from his office, Gil walked out and down the flight of stairs. He made his way through his venue which he called, Goldfish Dance Company. Entering the larger area where the stage was located, he shouted out to his group of dancers. “This time it will be a little different.” he passed the chairs and tables as he came to stop at the foot of the catwalk stage. “For this upcoming show, Poppy will be our tigress.” He placed his hands on his hips.

All the dancers who were lounging about on the stage, some laying about like a pile, quickly sat up as they heard Gil talk. The group of fifteen looked at him as he quickly dictated their upcoming performance.

Before Gil could finish, the slender built red head spoke out, “Why?” She stood there with her arms crossed. “It's my turn to play the tigress. Plus, the audience loves me.” She uncrossed her arms and slid them up her body, getting the guys in the group to whistle and holler at her, while the girls chuckled at her reply.

Sighing, Gil shook his head and then made his way over to get on stage.“Candy if you want attention then go back to Club Miracle.” She scoffed as everyone laughed because they knew Candy occasionally stripped on the off season of their shows at that club.

Once on stage, Gil came closer to the group and grinned. “Besides tonight, our special guest is the Tiger of Ares Street.” Quickly, everyone got serious and slightly gasped. Everyone except short and voluptuous, Poppy Wilkes.

Candy looked over to Poppy and said,“Good luck with that, Pops.” Candy knew that there was no way she would come close to that man. Especially after they way he made her feel. Scared. She knew of his reputation and what he did. Everyone knew about him.

As instinct reaction upon Gil's reveal, the group who had gathered around by now, opened up to look at Poppy, like the sacrificial lamb. Poppy looked straight to Gil as she was so confused. “She's got a point Gil. The tigress is always played by Candy or Erdene.” She looked over to her friends and wondered what was with the sudden change.

Gil sighed as he couldn't believe this group was behaving like children. Clearing his throat, he stepped in the middle of the group and took his time to look at each on of them as he spoke. “Look, our host sold out the venue for their party and they want something special.” His eyes came to settle over to Poppy and gave her a gentle smile. “By requesting you to be our leading lady.”

Blinking hard, Poppy stood there with her hands down by her side. She clenched her hands into fists but quickly relaxed them. Glancing over to everyone, her eyes settled on her friend Erdene who was fully supporting her with a nod. Poppy looked back to Gil and nodded her head.“Fine, but you got to get the costume redone to my body.”

Gil smiled and her and quickly wrapped an arm around her as he began to guide her towards the back of the stage.“Well ahead of you. Now go over to the missus for your fitting.” He patted her back and let her go before he turned back to continue to discuss the plans with the dancers.

Poppy glanced back one last time, _Tiger of Ares_ _S_ _treet?_ She asked herself. _Why does that sound so familiar to me?_ She kept thinking about where she has heard it. In her short time of moving to the city, she was quickly introduced to the potential dark side of the city and what it could mean if she got involved. Especially after meeting the heir to the biggest crime organization in the city. Just as those thoughts entered, she quickly shook them away and went backstage to the fitting rooms where Gil's wife, the seamstress, was working on all costumes.

_**Earlier that day...** _

Sitting with his back to the door of his office, Gil leaned back against his chair. He was looking over his schedule book when he heard the door open. “Good afternoon Gil.” He heard a voice say.

Quickly recognizing it, Gil shut his book closed and turned over his chair. “Master Quincey. What a pleasure to see you.” He stood up and bowed his head. “How can I help you?” He raised his head back up as he quickly gestured over to a spare seat.

Quincey stood by the door in his usual suave stance. With a hand in his pocket and the other his breast pocket, he smiled at the older man wearing his hair in a ponytail. “Gil, I'm planning a small birthday party and I'm interested in contracting your company.” Quincey replied as he strutted his way to the available seat and crossing one leg over the other.

Amused that Quincey was interested in booking a show, it perked Gil's ears up. “Oh?”

With a smile, Quincey continued to say, “You see, it's my dear friend and bodyguard, Tora's birthday.” In his head, Quincey was already fine tuning all the details for the party and thought the Goldfish Dance Company theater was a space large enough for all the hundred guests.

Knowing too well that a small party really meant a large extravaganza in the Balthuman family, Gil sat back and whittled his fingers together. “How fun. Didn't know he liked our show.”

Quincey let out a soft chuckle. “He doesn't know. I want it to be a surprise for him.”

Gil's eyebrows arched and smirked. “Oh we can definitely do something fun.” His mind began rummaging through ideas of how to entertain.

“Yes I'm sure of it.” Quincey licked his lips as he uncrossed his legs to cross the other one over. “Only...”A sly smirk escaped him as he remembered how lovesick his friend had been, even if he tried to hide it.

Gil leaned over his desk and looked at his guest. “Master Quincey, do you have a special request?”

Quincey smiled. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He stood up which in return got Gil to stand up as well. “I'd like Poppylan to be the leading part.” Quincey reached inside his jacket and retrieved out a hefty envelope filled with money. He dropped it onto Gil's desk as he continued to look across to him. Gil's eyes fell to his desk and saw his payment. Without another word, Gil and Quincey shook hands in agreement.

_**One week later...** _

“STOP!”

The dancers were in the middle of the routine, moving to _Toxic by Britney Spears_. With Poppy, Jacob and another male dancer on aerial silks when they could hear Gil's voice.

Gil stood up from his view from the audience. “Stop the music.” He shouted over to the dj who quickly turned off the music. Gil sighed as he could tell something was not right. He walked over and pushed himself up on the catwalk stage and tilted his head up. “Poppy dear, what's the matter?”

Poppy gracefully untangled herself from the silk and slid down to the floor. “I'm sorry Gil. I just... I can't find myself getting into this.” She looked down as if she was a disappointment. “I'm not a leading lady.” She looked frustrated and annoyed that the moves weren't syncing with the music. Or perhaps, it was her that was scared. She had overheard the rest of the dancers talking about the Tiger of Ares Street and she still hadn't remembered where she had heard that. Plus it didn't help that the female dancers kept telling her to offer herself up like meat.

Gil smiled softly. “But of course you are.” He placed his hands on her shoulder. He could tell something else was bothering her. He came to know her and treat her like his own child. “Poppy, come with me.” He turned and lead her outside to the lobby of the theater. “The rest of you, continue practicing.” He shouted as he signaled the dj to start from the music.

Once out in the lobby, they stopped in front of the empty bar and leaned against the counter. “Gil, I don't know if I can do this.” Poppy closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She was now in full costume and stood there as she removed her eye mask.

“Why not?” Curious to know, Gil tilted his head in sympathy. “You know all the routines.” He looked at her as she looked up at him. “Why is it different this time?”

Poppy fought back her tears. “I don't know because...” She stopped to think. With a big sigh, her curiosity got to her. “Gil, who is the Tiger of Ares Street anyway?”

Surprised with her question, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. “Poppylan surely you have to know.” He saw that she still looked clueless. Clearing his throat, he continued. “You see him always with Master Quincy. He's the bodyguard.”

Realization hit Poppy. Her light brown eyes grew bigger as her lips let it escape, “Tora.” Memories rushed through her head. She had met Tora at the same time she began working for the dance company seven months ago. However, she hadn't seen or talked to him in half that time.

Seeing the light bulb turn on in her head. “Exactly.” Gil made his way over the other side of the bar and grabbed cold water bottles. “Master Quincey is throwing him party and this show is a surprise for him.” He placed a water bottle in front of her. When his eyes looked at her, he could see she was still in her thoughts. “ Poppy?”

Poppy heard him while frozen in place. Feelings rushed through her in waves as she tried to comprehend everything. After a long minute, she turned her head over to Gil. “Okay.” It came out softly.

Not quite hearing it, he asked. “Okay?”

Poppy nodded as she sucked in her lips. “I'll play the tigress. I just need a minute to think.” She grabbed the water bottle before she walked off to the dressing rooms.

Gil was delighted that she would continue to play her part. “Sure. Take all the time you need.” He shouted to her as he walked out from the bar area and made his way back inside the venue. “Alright everyone. Let's start from the top.” He said as he took his seat again next to his wife who was finishing up some last costume.

Back in the dressing rooms, Poppy leaned at her little desk and looked up at the mirror in front of her. Her chest rose up and down fast as her thoughts went back to Tora. She was just the new girl in town and with meeting him so fast, she became infatuated. His golden eyes always sent shivers down her spine and made her tingly. Glancing down at her hands, her eye mask in one, she thought about how they both quickly ended things before anything can start. Before they could even kiss. A kiss she really wanted to share with him. It had been a long time since she felt the urge to kiss a guy and Tora was someone she chose.

Poppy looked back at herself in the mirror and sighed. Reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, she bit her lip. She knew he was a gangster and his life was hard. But something was telling her to go on and find out for herself what it would be like to be with him. Closing her eyes one last time, she exhaled a big breath and thought what she could do.

~~~~

The dancers went back to their first positions on stage for the third time in the day. Tired but willing to perfect their dance routine, they waited for the cue of the music. Before they could begin, their heads turned as they saw Poppy appear from behind the curtain. Gil looked on and asked, “You ready now?”

Poppy glanced over to her dancer friends. She smiled and nodded. “Yes but we're going to have to change the music.” She walked over to her spot on stage. Gil raised an eyebrow curious to know what she had up her sleeve.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is an AU story to MPL. I'm only borrowing these characters, they belong to Lilydusk.

_**Three days later...** _

The night finally came and Quincey managed to invite a fraction the Balthuman family. Well at least only the ones that Tora tolerated and the ones who tolerated Tora. Standing inside the venue, Quincey was pleased at how Gil had set up the stage. With green silk curtains, spot lighting that centered in the middle of the catwalk and dimmed lighting on the audience. All the chairs were assembled around the stage as it accommodated all one hundred guests as requested. The theater was large enough to fit another hundred at the most, but Quincey knew with this much space left that the party could continue here.

Planning the show with his little surprise, Quincey also got some strippers for the wild male attendees as well as got Gil to let him use the stage as a dance floor once the show was over. Feeling like he outdid himself, Quincey exhaled in excitement. He turned and left to the lobby through the doors and looked for the birthday man.

Standing in the middle of the bar, Tora in his usual black suit and black tie, leaned over as he was enjoying his cigarette. He waited patiently as the bartenders served some of the arriving guests. “Happy birthday, Aniki!” Tora heard a few of them say as they passed by to congratulate him. He was turning twenty six and he could care less to celebrate his birthday. With his back to the bar, he heard a few of the men's ladies come up as well when he heard a familiar voice to his left. “Happy birthday Tora,” Scharch walked by with his escort linked by the arm.

Tora's face went stone cold. He eyed his fellow gang member as his thoughts clouded with hateful things.

Quincey saw the interaction and walked up to Tora. “Come on, honey you better play nice tonight.” He faced the bar and watched as one bartender was coming their way.

Tora snapped his head over and barked, “Quinceton, stop calling me that.” He turned his body like his friend and put out his cigarette in the ash tray. Taking a moment, he sighed and glanced at his friend. “I'll play nice.” He adjusted his suit jacket and looked up to the mirror attached to the wall. He could see Quincey standing next to him in a gray suit with black trimming, matching charcoal gray vest and black tie. Tora gave his friend props for his style. Tora was simpler, he didn't care much for different suits. He liked his black one.

Quincey looked at Tora through the mirror and smiled. “Good. Now enjoy yourself.” Glancing behind him through the mirror, he turned sideways towards Tora and leaned an elbow on the counter. “Look, even my father is making an appearance.” Tora turned his head and looked behind him. He knew the big boss only made an appearance before he parted for the night. It was to be expected, Vincent Balthuman made that clear to him from the beginning. It shows the family that their head cared about them, even if Vincent didn't give a damn in reality.

Sensing the bartender in front of them, Tora looked over and ordered his typical beverage. “Strawberry juice.” The bartender nodded as he hurried to complete the request.

Hearing that, Quincey rolled his eyes. “Ugh, tonight you're not on duty. Have a real drink.” He told his friend as he knew Tora would have an occasional alcoholic drink.

“Here you go sir.” The bartender said as he set down the glass with the an additional strawberry garnished at the top. Tora took his drink and left a tip since it was a open bar night. He grabbed the piece of fruit and munched on that first.

Hearing the soft chime of the bell, Quincey looked at his watch and knew it was almost time.“I'm going to go find our seats.” He gave Tora a soft pat on the shoulder before he walked into the venue along with the other guests.

Soon, Tora was the only one left at the bar. The bartenders were busying themselves for the after the show rush. Looking at his drink, Tora couldn't help himself but to think about a precious flower. Poppy. As he continued to think, his eyebrows furrowed as his mind went back to the last time he saw her.

_**Four months ago...** _

On the second floor of a small dimmed lit sushi restaurant, Tora and Poppy sat very close to each other as they waited for old lady Alice to bring their food. Light teasing and small flirting, the pair smiled at each other as they conversed about their first impressions. The picture was what brought them together and quickly brought them into a friendship. Tora brought Poppy to this favorite place and knew she would be the only one to see it. She was special to him already.

This time, Tora didn't wear a hat which made it better to see her as he leaned over to whisper sweet things. Poppy blushed and then giggled as they were interrupted by Alice bringing the food. Tora looked at the old woman and thanked her. His attention then went to the spread of food they ordered. It didn't take long before the food was half way gone. Both drinking strawberry juice, they knew that was dessert since they were full. Looking over to Poppy, he asked her if she wanted to leave and she obliged.

So once he payed, he placed a hand on Poppy's back and escorted her out. They walked over to the harbor and found a bench to sit on. Tora knew where he wanted to take things but he was willing to do things at her pace. As the Balthuman dog, he was trained well to back off when he needed to. Then thoughts of Poppy getting involved in his dirty business worried him.

Poppy could feel his tension and quickly brought him out of his thought. She smiled as she looked so innocent to him. Tora softly smirked and caressed her cheek. He didn't pinch it this time as he moved his fingers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The moment was soon over as she opened her mouth to ask, “So do you think I'll ever get my notebook back?”

Blinking rapidly, Tora's smile left and replaced it with a cold look. “Don't ask questions ya don't want to know the answers to, Bobby.” He moved his hand away.

Poppy frowned. She was so sure she was getting him to open up. Looking at his body language, he was not going to do that at all. She got up from the bench, with her balled fists at her side. She replied, “Forget your rules, Tora.”

Tora looked at her as he fished a cigarette out of his pocket. “It's the only way this will work, sweetheart.” He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it.

Poppy began to be annoyed. She grabbed the cigarette from his lips. “You can't control this friendship your way, you jerk!” She tossed it to the ground and stomped it out.

Tora looked at her shocked. He continued to sit on the bench, his knees inches from her position. “Don't meddle into my business Poppy,” he said sternly. He didn't want to bring her into his world. She deserved to be free and happy. Not like him, who was trapped and knew his way out was death.

Searching through his eyes, Poppy continued to stand there. She only saw the cold menacing look on him. His gentle and caring side was gone. Fighting her emotions, she turned away from him. She was in over her head. How could she begin a new relationship with him if he couldn't trust her. “Then I don't want any of this.” She said to him as felt her chest tightened. Biting her lips, she fought back tears.

Hearing her voice break, Tora's face softened. But it quickly changed back as he knew things would only go downhill if she kept bringing things up. Tora stood up and was about to reach for her but decided against it. He didn't know what else to say, so he did the only thing he could do before he made things worst. Shaking his head, he quickly turned and left. Leaving Poppy standing there looking at him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

~~~

Another soft bell rung in the lobby as the show was starting. Tora was brought back from his memory. He grabbed his drink and turned to head inside. Walking in, he walked over to Quincey who waved him over. They were in the middle of their small row which gave them a great view of the whole show. Taking his seat next to his friend and two down from the big boss, Vincent. Both men nodded at each other as the lights dimmed further.

“I was about to come find you.” Quincey whispered as he leaned over to Tora.

Tora looked at the stage and then back to his friend. “What is this Quincey?” He finished his drink. He noticed a waitress pass by and placed it on her tray. Giving her a quick wink, he turned his attention back to the stage.

Quincey smirked and placed a finger to his lips. “Ssshh, just enjoy yourself tonight.” Quincey looked on as Gil, who was dressed in a suit as well, stepped onto the stage.

“Welcome everyone. Tonight, we celebrate by bringing you a special performance. So please, sit and enjoy, our 'Jungle Fever.'” He bowed his head as everyone in the audience cheered with whistles and applauded.

Gil's spotlight turned off as he exited the stage. Soon, the stage light up in red and orange lights as the music began. The dancers emerged from a platform. Inside a cage, they each exited as they sensually moved to their next position to the slow instrumental beat. Every dancer was draped in full skin tight costumes and animal eye masks. They waited as the music beat changed and then began to dance. Two of the male dancers ran up to the aerial silks and they quickly climbed up using their own body strength.

The audience watched the aerial silks performers unaware that someone was still in the cage in the back of stage. Inside was Poppy, preparing herself for her big appearance. She moved inside like a real tiger, pacing back and forth. She was still nervous but mostly excited. She could hear the song as it was nearing the end and she knew it was part of the story they were presenting. A story of a tigress finding her mate. She smiled at the little irony as it fit quite well with her motives.

Hearing the song- _System by Chester Bennington_ end, Poppy took deep breaths. _This is it, showtime._ She thought. She was going to perform like nothing before and she was going to show Tora a whole other side that he hadn't get to see.

As the first dance ended with some of the dancers pairing up, the lights changed colors when the second song began. Then, as the lyrics: _**Reach out and touch faith**_ echoed throughout the venue, the center stage lights shot over to the cage, turning everyone's attention to the figure inside of it. The guitar riff quickly set the pace, Poppy used it to sway her hips inside the cage. When the next sentence of the song began, Poppy used her strength to raise her up on top and out of the cage. She jumped off it like a tiger would and stood there with her chest already heaving. From her position, she could see all the men ogling at her even if the audience was hardly visible. However, for her, her eyes focused at the edge of the catwalk and spotted his golden eyes.

Across the other end of the stage, Tora had his full attention on the tigress. He couldn't help feel tight in his chest and in his pants. He glanced over to Quincey, who was in awe. Looking back on the stage, Tora continued to watch as he felt something oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. This show was going to be good after all, especially with his favorite songs.

Back on stage, Poppy continued her way through the group dancers as she reached the aerial silks. Rocking her hips as she lightly caressed the male dancers cheeks, making the females act like they were jealous. Circling the males, Poppy made sure to caress their chests. On her hand, she wore claw like gloves. When pressing the claws on the dancers' chests, the claws released streaks of artificial blood, making it seem like she was really scratching them. It was evident to the audience that those she marked, fell to their “death.” Turning her head quickly, she eyed Tora before running down to the aerial silks with Jacob and another male dancer behind her. Together, the three spun in circles as they climbed up the silks and used their legs and arms to twist their bodies within the silk. The rest of the dancers enjoyed in dancing on the stage floor as they neared the end of the song of _M_ _arilyn Manson'_ _s version of Personal Jesus_.

The light faded to black and came back up as the next song started. Still up on the silks, Poppy wrapped the silk around her wrists and used her whole body to spin around the others and swung her legs up as she caught herself on their silks. When the guitar riff played in the new song, Poppy “killed” off her next mate, leaving her and Jacob to twirl in the silks. The discarded mate, slid down his silk with gentle ease and played his part as the dead animal. The pair up on the silks continued their dance before Poppy reached over to wrap Jacob's silk around his neck by the end of the 3rd verse of the song _Crush by Garbage_. Sliding down together, Poppy leaned back and slid upside down with her legs spread out, only to stop a foot from the ground. She re-positioned herself straight again and blew a kiss up at a “dead” Jacob, who was gently spinning in the middle of the silks. Poppy moved away from the aerial silks and walked seductively back to the other dancers.

In tune with the music, all the females swayed her their hips with Poppy as their male partners got ready to pick them up. Poppy stalked through the group as the remainder of the males each took their turn to pick her up and toss her in the air. “Killing” two more in the group, Poppy then cart wheeled and did two back flips as she neared the silks again. But instead of climbing them, she decided to do an impromptu moment of zigzagging through them, as her eyes finally settled on her golden-eyed tiger.

Seeing her eyes on him, Tora didn't break eye contact. His chest felt tighter as his mind scrambled to try to figure things out. Everyone else in the audience glanced between Poppy and Tora as she stalked over to him.

As she neared the end of the stage, she jumped off and slowly walked over to him. Forgetting everyone else around, Poppy focused on Tora as she walked right up to him. Straddling him, she looked into his eyes before she leaned and pressed her lips against his while her hands held his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Tora closed his eyes as his hands rested on her hips. The fabric of her skin tight jumpsuit felt so smooth as he tasted her sweet lips. Their hot moment was encouraged by all the men cheering and whistling around him.

When the song ended, Poppy pulled away from their heated kiss. She leaned over to his ear to whisper, “Happy birthday, you jerk.” Pulling away again, she made eye contact with him while still wearing her eye mask. A smirked appeared on her face. Quickly, she climbed off his lap and returned to the stage.

Realization hit and Tora's eyes widened as he heard that gentle voice. He heard, “Surprise,” come from Quincey as he continued to watch Poppy run up to her silk and swing around as the last song began. Still watching Poppy twirl, he could see her looking at him between twirls.

As the song _Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson_ reached the its second verse, Poppy got off the silks and swayed to the beat of the song. Her hands moved all over body while still focusing on Tora.

Tora licked his lips, amused that he could still taste her. His little flower was his leading star and she was a wonderful surprise, the best one he ever had. Without showing any other emotion, he continued to intensely stare at Poppy performing while the rest of his body urged him to jump on that stage and claim her.

As the song came to the slow part, the lights changed as the empty cage was replaced with a larger one that was covered. The other dancers came over and pretended to chain up Poppy, symbolizing she was too wild. Leading her up to the covered cage, they placed her on top of it. Once on top, Poppy broke free from her chains, causing the others to “run off in fear”. When the song ended, Poppy fell back, disappearing from the audience's view. Without missing a beat, the cage was uncovered and inside it revealed Poppy with a real tiger, ending the whole show with a tigress finding her mate. She rubbed the tiger's head, unafraid as she knew the tiger would not hurt her.

A standing ovation began around Tora as they all enjoyed the show. Tora stood up slowly, not applauding but worried that Poppy would get hurt. When the venue lights turned on, all dancers came back out and helped Poppy out the cage before the tiger handlers took over and ushered the tiger away. With the loud applause and cheering, all of the dancers bowed and applauded as Gil came out and bowed his head at the row where Quincey and Tora were. Turning his head, Gil offered his hand to Poppy. She took it as she stepped forward, taking off her mask and bowing to the audience. The applause got louder which made her blush and smile. Her eyes met Tora's for a brief moment. He looked pissed and she began to wonder if he didn't like the performance or even her kiss.

After a few minutes, the dancers exited the stage and the the venue began to be adjusted for the continuation of the party. The guests made their way to the lobby to refill their drinks and indulge on appetizers. Quincey ushered Tora before he saw his friend storm off. “Tora?” Quincey called out before he noticed Tora making his way to the dressing rooms. Smirking, Quincey ran a hand through his hair and chuckled out. “Well that tigress belongs to the Tiger of Ares Street.”

Behind the scenes, all the dancers were celebrating another excellent show. Serving champagne among themselves, Poppy and Erdene chatted about Poppy's spontaneous moment. Erdene was so surprised that Poppy had the guts to do that. Some of the other dancers cheered at Poppy as they couldn't believe it either. The whole time Poppy blushed as she was still trying to come off her adrenaline rush. She couldn't believe she actually went off course to kiss Tora.

Tora appeared before all of them and they quickly quieted it down. Poppy made eye contact with him and knew that cold look of his. She gulped before she walked over to him. “Give me a minute.” She took his hand and they walked inside her dressing room. Tora eyed the male dancers before slamming the door behind him. Poppy walked over to her make up desk and set down her mask. She took off her claw gloves. She looked at the mirror to see Tora standing right behind her. “Wha--” Poppy began to say before he caught her off guard.

Tora had spun her around and bent his head down to kiss her hard. He pressed her against her desk as he continue to devour her in their kiss. Tongues dancing and soft moans escaped them while his hands held onto her neck. Poppy gripped the suit jacket as she gave back as much as he gave her in their kiss. Sitting her up on the desk, tossing items off it, Tora lean her back as he moved from her lips and attached his lips to her neck. Poppy moaned out as one hand found itself in his hair while the other gripped his bicep. “I fucked up,” he mumbled against her neck before continuing to kiss her.

Poppy gasped, “Me too.”She turned her face as he moved back to kissing on the lips. Feeling his hands moving around her body, Poppy could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her thigh. Pulling away from their kiss for the second time that night, “Wait..Tora.” She ran up a hand to his check and this time brushing a strand of hair from his face.

Tora looked at her and knew this time he wasn't going to let her go. His eyes softened and then kissed her gently. “I can't wait any longer.” He pushed away to start unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“Please, Tora.” Poppy sat up and stopped his hands. She looked up at him with a soft smile, “I promise after the party, we can.” She brought his head down to her and she kissed him again.

Tora kissed her back before he rested his forehead against hers. He sighed and smirked, exposing those dimples that make her knees weak.“Fine. But ya better put on something else. I promised Quincey I'd play nice tonight!” He told her as he didn't want any other guy trying to hit on her and him having to deal with them.

She giggled and placed a small kiss on his lips before caressing his cheek. “I will. See you in a few minutes.” She got off her desk and then nudged him out of her dressing room. As she closed the door behind her, she felt her cheek warm. She giggled at the thought of them almost having sex. A thrill she wouldn't mind experiencing with him, but she wanted him to enjoy his party first. Then, later when it would be over, she'd take him back to her apartment and let him claim her just as she wanted to claim him. Rushing over to the clothing rack, she began to slide off her costume and change into a party dress.

Tora reluctantly left. He wanted to stay with her but he knew Quincey would have his head. Heading back to the bar, he could hear the music now blaring through the doors of the venue. He figured it was turned into a nightclub for the remainder of the night. He reached the bar and locked eyes with the bartender. “Two strawberry juices.” He didn't want to tempt fate by ordering alcoholic drinks, he wanted him and Poppy to be sober by the end of the night.

Seeing Tora at the bar, Quincey walked over from inside the venue.“Well?” He stood next to his friend hoping to hear some good news. However, before Tora could answer, both men looked over their shoulder. “Dad!” Quincey said as Vincent walked over to them with his escort.

Vincent stopped in front of them. He looked at his son and greeted him. “Quinceton.” Looking over towards Tora, he thought how essential he had become to the family. “Happy birthday Tora.” Tora nodded as he waited for Vincent to either give him another task or tell his son off for planning something too extravagant. But to his amazement, Tora heard instead, “Tame her before she tames you, Tora.” With that said, Vincent walked off and left the party, leaving both Quincey and Tora in shock.

Tora watched his boss leave, not caring that his drinks were ready. He looked at Quincey who let out a nervous chuckle. They both knew that Vincent had approved of Poppy, which hardly ever happened in the family. Tora couldn't help to feel fucked because he already knew he was already tamed.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and all the kudos. I hope you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
